Popular
by ChrisFarleyIsHOT
Summary: Can you handle the pressure?


**Popular; Chapter One-First Impressions**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies but I do own Maggie, Jamie and whoever else isn't in the movie. _

_A/N: Thus begins another story…and hopes to be a good one. Read and review my little chillins._

----------

Jamie looked at her surroundings as she entered her new school. She had recently moved to New York from her small town in Missouri. The school was almost triple the size of her last and there were more kids just standing in the front entrance than the entire population of her old school. She stood in awe, just staring at what would be her new home for the next two years. It had been tough leaving her little town of Hiram, she grew up there and so had her parents.

Her urban home had a total census of maybe two hundred, which was both a good and bad thing. For the good thing, she had family no matter where she was, everyone knew her, loved her, and took care of her. But with such a small town, big news travels fast, hell, small news traveled even faster. She thought back to the time when she spilled grape juice on her mom's favorite rug and got dirty looks from everyone for the next week. Before Jamie could soak in anymore of the school she was jerked out of her thoughts.

"Watch where you're standing, freshman." Jamie turned around to see a group of girls walk past her. The one who had pushed her looked like the leader of the crowd and stood in the middle. She had long platinum blonde hair that fell to the small of her back. She wore clothes that showed off her skinny physic; a skimpy tank and a miniskirt that barely covered her ass. Jamie turned around in disgust; she had never seen anyone dress so slutty. Before the girl was too far, Jamie spoke up.

"I'm not a freshman." She spoke over the crowd so the girl could hear her, then mumbled under her breath, "bitch". The blonde teenager stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Jamie. "Excuse me?" She asked in a voice that could kill. The hall seemed to be getting quieter every second. Jamie looked around, not sure that standing up to this girl had been the best idea but what's done was done. She tried to keep a strong look on her face as she responded. "I said," she spoke looking the blonde directly in the eye. "I'm not a freshman." The silence was cutting through her like a knife. The girl was just staring at Jamie and it scared the shit out of her. Not sure what to do, she began to walk away, passed the blonde but before she could make it, the girl grabbed her by her shirt, stopping her in her tracks.

"Listen, freshman, you're new here, so I'm gonna give you a break; this time. But you better watch your back; you have no idea who you're messing with." The girl released Jamie from her grip and continued to walk with her friends. The noise slowly returned to the hall with whispers of what had just happened. Jamie stood still for a moment cursing herself for speaking up. "I'm not her five minutes and I've already screwed up." She mumbled to herself. Just as she began to walk to away a girl who looked the same age as her came up with a huge smile on her face.

"Uh, hi" Jamie greeted the girl standing before her. She had long black hair with blue highlights that looked like the girl had done herself. She was pale skinned and wore too much make up for her own good. The girl was dressed in jeans covered in holes, along with a t-shirt that read, "You laugh because I'm different, I laugh because you're all the same." Jamie continued to smile at the teenager blocking her way to get to class. "Hi, I'm Maggie" The girl finally spoke up. "I saw what you did back there; nice job. Someone needed to tell off that bitch, so, what's your name?"

"I'm Jamie." She responded, she was growing less tense around the girl. She seemed nice, and so far she was the only one at the whole school who did.

"Are you new here?" Maggie asked. "Uh, yah, I just moved her from Missouri." Jamie told the girl, but as she did, her face grew sad. "Oh, I'm sorry, did you're house get flooded?" Jamie looked at the girl not sure how to respond to a question like that.

"Are you serious?" She asked, uncertain if Maggie was kidding or not. Apparently she wasn't because the same worried look stayed on her face. "Uh," Jamie began. "You do know that the flooding was in Louisiana, right?" Maggie froze for a moment and then smiled. "No, but I do now, I guess you do learn new things everyday." She smiled and began to walk. Jamie followed hesitantly, unsure if she wanted she wanted her to follow but when the girl began talking to her, she quickened her step so she was standing right beside her.

"So, how do like New York?" She asked. Honestly, Jamie hated it, but Maggie seemed fond of the place and it was obvious what kind of answer she was looking for, so Jamie lied. "It's nice, I like it." But just so she wasn't flat out lying, she added, "Although, I really miss Hiram."

"Oh is that where you lived, I've never heard of it." Maggie responded. "Yah" Jamie spoke, "A lot of people haven't, it's a really small town, population two hundred."

Maggie's face kind of twisted. "Uh, I don't know how you handled that, I love the big city. I would die without it." She paused for a moment, lost in her thoughts." Jamie just smiled, "I guess it's just something I've always been accustomed to. I grew up there, so I never really knew anything else."

"Why'd you move here then?" Maggie asked. Jamie wasn't ready to answer that question, so she just ignored it and quickly changed the subject. "So" she began "You're a junior right, what classes are you taking?" Jamie was thankful that she hadn't moved here in the middle of the school year, at least this way she wouldn't be the only one getting lost.

"Hmm…" Maggie pulled her schedule out of her pocket and began reading off her classes. "First period I have 'US History', then 'Physics', 'Drama 3', 'Lunch', 'Advanced Algebra Trig', 'Lit', and last but certainly not least, 'Sculpture' with the greatest teacher ever, 'Paris'. What about you, any of the same classes?" Maggie looked down at the schedule Jamie had just pulled out of her backpack.

"Oh, yes! We have lunch and sculpture together." She looked up at Jamie who was thanking God at this point that she wouldn't be sitting alone at lunch. She looked over to see that Maggie was still looking down at her schedule. "Holy crap, you're taking college lit? I didn't know you guys from hick towns could speak good." Jamie smiled and fixed Maggie's words in her head, 'speak well" she told herself.

The two continued to walk down the hall while Jamie looked around mentally trying to memorize the school. The school was so large and it all looked the same. Just then, without warning, she walked straight into someone. Embarrassed, she looked up to apologize. "I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was walking." In front of her stood the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen. He was tall; maybe six foot and he had brown hair that was unkempt but looked perfect anyway that fell in front of his face. He looked down at her and smiled for a moment before he mumbled "my bad" and ran off to a large group of people. Jamie looked over and her heart fell, right in the middle of the group stood the blonde haired slut. The gorgeous boy walked over and kissed the slut right on the lips.

----------

Remember, it's just the beginning…you guys know that drill, REVIEW!


End file.
